


I Want To Say Something To You

by Wilderfox



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cute, Damn, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Seiyuu fics, They are so cute, kmny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilderfox/pseuds/Wilderfox
Summary: She was too lazy to cook breakfast, and decided to go out together.kmny fanfic.Arisa Komiya x Aina Suzuki





	I Want To Say Something To You

"Arisha !! Big hug !!" the loud voice of Suzuki Aina breaks down Arisha's concentration instantly, followed by a tight embrace from her back. She could feel Aina rubbing her cheeks on her back. 

Arisha snorted a little, she rubbed Aina's cheeks a few times before answered, "Yeah .. Yeah .. can you stop that? I feel uncomfortable." she said.

Aina let go of her embrace and walked to her side. "Aw, all right." she replied while putting puppy eyes on Arisha.

This was the first time Arisha had spent the night at her 'soon' to be girlfriend's house - because Aina's parents had not been at home for two days and she had offered, of course, Arisha would not refuse. At least she was not lonely at night.

In the morning, she was already in front of the Suzuki family's home. Aina immediately greeted her and invited her in.

Arisha paused, only staring closely at her bestfriend 'did she just woke up? Her hair is more messy than usual, maybe I bother her, crap... '

"Arisha?"

She was stunned for a moment, her ears flushed red when Aina noticed if she kept staring from before. "You keep looking at me." she chuckled. "Ah, am I too cute for you?" She teased.

The taller girl blushed harder than before, "--what?!"

Aina grinned at the sight of Arisha blushing, her pale face colored bright red because of nervousness. It was one of the things she liked about Arisha. The big tsundere.

After escorting Arisha to her room, she takes a her wool sweater on a coat hanger and wears it. "Hey, where are you? I just arrived!"

"Oh, I want to go out for breakfast, lazy to cook, huh."

Arisha struggled few seconds before following Aina. "It's too dangerous for the idol to go out alone." she took Aina's hand and took her out.

After locking the door, Arisha took her hands for no reason. Arisha is not usually like a clingy like this, but she still feel comfortable and even nudged closer to Arisha's warm body.

Winter was a bit cruel then, plus the sun still hesitate to reveal itself so as to make the temperature more cold.

Aina watched Arisha open her mouth slightly, white steam rising from her lips every time she breathed. Slowly she felt her heart racing quickly when he saw Arisha from such a short distance.

"Ah, she is beautiful." she muttered.

"Did you mumbled something?" Arisha raised her eyebrows.

"No. Nothing." the smaller girl smiled sweetly as response. Of course her smile made Arisha take a look at the sidewalk.

They kept walking without anyone talking. Although Arisha intertwined their hands and kept her close to her, with Aina stuck like a postage stamp. No problem, because feelings do not have to be spoken with words.

\---------

"How's the food? Do you like it?" the smaller girl asked with a small smile a few steps in front of her.

"Yes, but I'm a little uncomfortable because you're noisy." Arisha replied, her neck shivering.

'Is this a date?' she thought. She bit her tongue. 'If so, I don't mind anyway'

She glanced at Aina, then on their interwined hands 'warm'. She clasped her hand grip, as if worried that Aina was going to leave her. Unexpectedly, Aina also replied - when Arisha assumes that Aina will immediately release it.

"Ehem So ... I want to say something to you .." Aina whispered. She didn't look at Arisha at all. "Personally, if you do not mind .."

Arisha was stunned. She nodded her head slowly. She also unable to resist when Aina took her to a rather quiet place, perhaps to keep their conversation undisturbed.

Arisha smiled slightly, motioning for Aina. Her palms began to sweat, as did her forehead. She kept trying to control her emotions and let Aina say it.

"Argh, it's hard to say!"

"Funny, when you're fussy." she replied and made Aina puffed her cheeks. 'Ah, cute'

"You know ... After what happened all this time, whether it's in LoveLive or whatever it is, I feel like you're important to me."

'Eh'

"I-If so, I'll just to the point. So listen to me, okay, Arisha! I really like you!" Aina screamed, making her interlocutors close her ears as soon as possible.

'WH-A?'

"Yeah, well, I really love you." she continued.

This made Arisha silent. Of course, because her mind is still digesting what just happened. A few minutes later she woke up from her mind error. "Did you just confessed to me ..?" 'silly question.'

Aina nodded.

"Aw, c'mere." She emphasized, raising her hands and pulling Aina into her arms. She put her chin on the head of her 'girlfriend' while mumbling softly.

This makes Aina snuggled to her. "Your answer?" She asked. Her brown eyes looked intensely at Arisha's one.

"Did I really have to answer? I'm sure you know the answer after all," she kissed the tip of her nose before putting their forehead together. "As long as you're not fussy and not indulge intimacy in public." Arisha giggled.

"If you say so, Oh, I'm glad now you're mine. I'm really worried about it recently." Aina said as she snuggles up to Arisha.

"Me too." Arisha whispered as she leaned down, shyly initiate their first kiss.


End file.
